The 100 Acre Wood film series
The 100 Acre Wood film series is an action adventure animated franchise. Plot Overview The Hundred Acre Wood is an enchanted place that took place in England. The story begins with a young indian mouse princess named Cholena. Cholena the daughter of the Chief befriended Jiminy Cricket and a rat named Nicodemus who used magical powers. As the three friends set off on an adventure, Cholena and Jiminy saved Nicodemus from wild threats. A mouse named Jonathan Brisby rescued Nicodemus and the rats of Thorn Valley from the scientists of NIMH. Nicodemus introduced his friends to his students whose names were Jenner and Justin. One day - Peg Leg Pete came to the forest and schemed to capture the indians and invade their village. Although Pete gathered his army of pirates, Jenner tried to win Cholena's heart. But Cholena did not like him, because of his lust for power. Jenner later joined up with Pete to have his revenge on Nicodemus. Cholena and the indians moved away to Skull Rock to be safe away from the pirates. Cholena bid Jiminy Nicodemus and Justin goodbye. One day - Timothy Q. Mouse came to the forest to help Jaune Tom the cat win the heart of Mewsette. Along the way - They encountered Goofy Goof who went on a road trip with his son Max. Jaune Tom rescued Mewsette from a con artist and a bad prince. Ten years passed. Jiminy befriended a teddy bear named Winnie the Pooh. As Pooh sets off on an adventure, He and Jiminy befriended Goofy. Goofy tried to save Pooh from Pete who is after him for a million dollar reward. Thanks to a young fox named Rita. She helped Pooh and his friends escaped. In the jungles of India - Pooh and his friends Tigger Piglet Eeyore and Rabbit encountered Bagheera the panther Mowgli the man cub Baloo the bear and Shere Khan the tiger. Pooh and his gang met Simba the lion prince who struggles to save his kingdom from his traitorous uncle Scar and become king of The Pride Lands with help from his friends Nala Timon and Pumbaa. Many months passed. Pooh and his gang befriended a cowboy doll named Woody who is jealous of Buzz Lightyear the space toy until they became best friends. Pooh met Mrs. Brisby who is Jonathan's wife. Jonathan was killed by a cat called Dragon. With help from Pooh and a crow named Jeremy, Mrs. Brisby rescued her family from a plow. She even made friends with Nicodemus and Justin. Nicodemus was killed by Jenner who struggles to get The Red Stone Amulet. Thanks to Justin. Jenner was defeated and the brisby family was safe. Somewhere in New York city, Pooh and his gang met a young russian mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz who got separated from his family and discovered America until his family finds him. Woody the cowboy befriended Mrs. Brisby as they struggled to save the rats of Thorn Valley from Professor Ratigan who is the mysterious leader of NIMH. In a fierce battle, Ratigan was killed by Justin. The Forest is safe. Tigger and Buzz Lightyear joined up with Pooh to save Woody from a greedy toy collector. They made new friends with a cowgirl doll named Jessie. Fievel and the mousekewitz family moved to England, where The Hundred Acre Wood is in danger from Peg Leg Pete and his army of pirates. Thanks to Fievel and Cholena. The pirates fled the hundred acre wood. Justin woos Mrs. Brisby and befriended a shape shifting Genie as Pooh and Mickey Mouse struggled to save the forest from some villainous characters. Time passed. Pooh traveled to Simba's kingdom, now in danger from Zira a lioness who is related to Scar. Pooh stopped a battle between Simba's pride and Scar's pride and defeated Zira. As for Woody and Buzz. They saved The Hundred Acre Wood from a bad bear named Lotso. Pooh returned to the forest and helped a Spring Sprite stopped a Firebird from destroying the forest. One day, Pooh had been captured by Cat R. Waul who schemed to sell him to NIMH. But with help from Jiminy Cricket and Rita the Fox, Pooh escaped and went on a new adventure with Rita. The Brisbies and the Mousekewitzes went on a vacation to Toontown where Cat R. Waul plotted to capture Fievel's sister Tanya and turn their parents into mouseburgers by killing them. Fievel and Tanya moved in with the Brisbies after Cat R. Waul killed and ate their parents. Fievel lived a new life as he wins Cholena's heart. Although Fievel and Cholena are getting married, Pooh Tigger and Rita encountered a Tomte who travels to the North Pole. Rita rescued Pooh from Queen Grimhilde who plotted to kill him. Later, Rita moved in with Pooh. As for Fievel and Cholena. They were married. Tom Cat (son of Mewsette and Jaune Tom) and Jerry Mouse (cousin to Timothy Q. Mouse) find adventure as they encounter Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc. They joined up together to save the forest from Gaston who schemed to capture Jerry and sell him to NIMH. Thanks to Tom Jerry and Scooby. The Hundred Acre Wood is safe at last and the heroes lived happily ever after. Spin Off Hidden Chronicles Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Eeyore *Rabbit *Jiminy Cricket *Blue Fairy *Rita the Fox *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Fievel Mousekewitz *Cholena *Elizabeth Brisby *Jeremy the Crow *Teresa Brisby *Martin Brisby *Timmy Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Tanya Mousekewitz *Justin *Nicodemus *Jonathan Brisby *Timothy Q. Mouse *Auntie Shrew *Mewsette *Jaune Tom *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu *Rafiki *Mufasa *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Yen Sid *Genie *Spring Sprite *Bambi *Baloo *Mowgli *Bagheera *Cat R. Waul *Peg Leg Pete *Jenner *Scar *Zira *Ratigan *Lotso *Prince John *Meowrice *Shere Khan *Queen Grimhilde *Tomte *Tom *Jerry *Scooby Doo *Shaggy *Fred *Velma *Daphne *Sharpears *Dashwood Fox *Gaston *Willie the Giant *The Forester *Harasta *Jaq and Gus Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:The 100 Acre Wood series